


Everything is going to be okay

by americaa



Category: Clarence (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americaa/pseuds/americaa
Summary: Jeff and Sumo hang out but things get a little heated.





	Everything is going to be okay

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've finished/posted. I hope you enjoy (:

Sumo looked at Jeff who was laying on the floor doing a crossword puzzle. He noticed the way his hair was perfectly gelled, how his nails were manicured and had no trace of dirt under them. He noticed the way he bit his lip while deep in concentration, and the way his well fitted shirt hugged his small body in a way that made him have not so friendly thoughts. Sumo knew very well that he wasn't supposed to feel this way about his friend. Especially not Jeff. He was just so… He didn't even know the right word to describe him. All Sumo knew was that there was absolutely no way Jeff would ever feel the same way. 

“Are you even listening to me?” asked Jeff, exasperated. He was sitting cross legged now, and beside him was a crushed ball that appeared to be his crossword puzzle.

Sumo smirked. “What? Couldn't finish your puzzle?” 

Jeff crossed his arms and frowned. “Don't change the subject.”

“Fine. No, I wasn't listening.” 

“I knew it! You never are! You never pay attention to anything!” Jeff yelled. 

Sumo raised his eyebrows and lifted his hands up in surrender. “Alright I'm sorry man, calm down.” How was he supposed to tell his friend that he wasn't listening because he was too busy thinking about how pretty he was? Oh that's right he can't. 

Jeff sprang up and pointed a finger at Sumo, “Maybe if you would just listen to me in the first place I wouldn't have to!” 

Sumo sat up straighter in Jeff's bed and slapped away the finger that was so close to his face. He frowned but wasn't as heated as Jeff, “I'm listening now okay?”

“Yeah now you are. Now that I've forced you to. God Sumo, why can't you just listen to me without me having to ask you to?” Jeff spat. 

Sumo jumped up from the bed and stood inches away from Jeff, “I always listen to you! I always listen to drone on and on about your lame tv shows and your dumb books. But do I ever complain? No! Of course I don't!” A strand of his hair fell into his eye and he pushed it away furiously. Was he serious right now? Sumo was by no means the best friend in the world but he wasn't a shit friend either. He listened to Jeff. Always. Even when no one else did.

Jeff took a step closer shoved Sumo backwards, causing him to fall on his bed. Sumo pushed himself up and shoved Jeff until his back was pressed up against the wall and he was cornered. 

“Move!” Jeff snarled. He tried to push past Sumo, but then he pinned him against the wall. Jeff was breathing heavier now, his chest rising and falling faster. 

“Not until you calm down.” Sumo said, evenly, despite the sudden rage he felt. 

Jeff struggled against Sumo’s hold, but that only made his grip on his hands tighten. 

It was like they were having a staring contest because neither had blinked. Unspoken words and forbidden emotions flashed through their eyes and neither seemed willing to back down. Their faces were mere inches apart and Jeff could feel Sumo's breath on his face. 

“Let. Me. Go.” Jeff said, glaring at Sumo. 

“Make me.” Sumo growled, giving up on trying to be calm. 

Jeff abruptly crashed his lips against Sumo's and pressed his body closer to his. Sumo froze, and his grip loosened in surprise. Their anger quickly turned into passion as they kissed, enjoying the feel of the other's lips. Jeff wrapped his arms around Sumo’ neck and pulled him impossibly closer as Sumo gripped Jeff's waist and lifted him up, his legs went around Sumo’s middle. Jeff's shirt went up a little and Sumo pressed his fingers against his exposed skin. 

When their mouths parted for air, Sumo moved to leave kisses against Jeff's jaw and down to his neck. He lightly sucked on his skin, leaving a red mark.

“Ryan-” Jeff moaned softly, his eyes fluttering closed. Sumo almost stopped kissing him out of surprise; Jeff had never called him by anything other than his nickname, but he liked the ways his name sounded when he said it. 

Sumo's hand somehow found themselves under Jeff's shirt, exploring the warmth of his soft skin. Jeff found Sumo's mouth again, and they shared one last kiss before suddenly realizing what they were doing. As quickly as Jeff had wrapped himself around Sumo, he equally as fast untangled himself from his friend. Sumo stepped back, almost afraid of Jeff's reaction to the situation, completely forgetting that he wasn't the one who had initiated it. And still, despite his fear, he couldn't help but admire how beautiful Jeff looked. His lips were pink and plump and his cheeks were flushed and he just looked so pretty, all Sumo wanted to do was kiss and touch him all over. He wanted to hear him moan his name again. He wanted to hear words that were just for him, no one else. 

Jeff looked everywhere but Sumo, and awkwardly adjusted his collar, covering the love bite, that had been peeking out. He visibly inhaled before shakily saying, “Sumo, I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me, I-” 

“Jeff you have no reason to apologize. In case you didn't notice, I enjoyed that.” Sumo interrupted, smiling lightly. 

Jeff slowly looked up into Sumo's eyes. His hands were fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt and his lip quivered. 

Sumo extended his arms and Jeff threw himself onto him, hiding his face in the crook of Sumo's neck. Jeff inhaled Sumo's scent and despite the panic attack he felt was coming, he felt like he was gonna be okay. As long as Sumo was there.


End file.
